


Zachary is a good name

by Ariana (ariana_paris)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_paris/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda discuss names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zachary is a good name

**Author's Note:**

> For Birgit's "X, Y, and Z" challenge on alt.startrek.creative.erotica.moderated. Something light and fluffy that came to me.

"How about Zachary? Zachary is a good name."

Her husband's raised eyebrow suggested that Zachary, like every other name she had suggested, starting with Aaron, would not be suitable for the child she was expecting.

Amanda sighed and closed the book she had been reading when Sarek ambushed her with another conversation about names.

"Since no human names are suitable," she said, "I suppose we should consider some Vulcan names."

"Indeed. That would be logical."

It wasn't as if she hadn't known this was how it would turn out. She had chosen to follow him to his home world, after all, to live among his people. It made sense that their child should bear a Vulcan name. The choice of a name seemed trivial after the interminable ordeal of his artificial conception. Still, it had been fun listing all the Earth names she could think of.

"Do you have any suggestions?" she asked coyly, suspecting full well that he had a list already prepared.

Sarek's voice was even, his features as unemotional as always, but his hand on her rounded belly belied the severity of his expression as he gave her his choices.

"I suggest we choose the name of an illustrious ancestor of our clan. Sulvek, Turnip, Senok."

"You have an illustrious ancestor called 'Turnip'?" asked Amanda, unable to suppress the laughter bubbling in her throat. At his impassive, but slightly annoyed glare, she wiped her eyes and explained, "It's a type of vegetable on Earth."

"Many of the names you chose are equally unsuitable. That last one is unpronounceable."

"'Zachary' is unpronounceable?"

"It is unsuitable as a name. He would be constantly called Zarik or Zakrik."

"So it's not so much that it's unpronounceable as Vulcans won't understand it as a name," said Amanda. "All right, what were the suitable Vulcan names?"

"Since Turnip is so amusing to you," said Sarek. "I suggest Senok or Sulvek. Other possibilities include Kulvik, Spock, Tarek."

"Spock?" repeated Amanda. "Spock is a Vulcan name?"

"Affrimative. It was the name of my great-grand-uncle, who was head of the Vulcan Science Academy for sixty years."

Amanda smiled. "I like Spock. It's short and simple. Everyone will be able to pronounce that. Mostly. I think it will come out as something like 'Spocku' in Japanese. But it works fine in Earth Standard."

"Good. The matter is therefore settled."

Sarek rose from his seat and returned to his duty, though not until he had given her belly another un-Vulcan pat.

Amanda sat back on her sofa and picked up her antique copy of the 20th century classic 'Baby and Childcare'. She looked at the author's name and smiled. Her son would have a human name after all.


End file.
